Didn't See That One Coming
by gabbygirl115
Summary: Just an agency FF. Mostly Jackson/OFC Some Terri/Stiles Rated M just to be safe


Disclaimer: I own no part of The Agency nor any of the characters associated with it, (well, maybe with the exception of Bailey) because let's face it, if I did, it wouldn't have ended like it did. I receive no profit from this fanfic

Please read and review-

"Hey, anyone know why Senator Callahan is here?" Terri asked as she joined Jackson, Stiles and Lex to fix her coffee.

Jackson looked up at the three men as they passed by and almost dropped his coffee. He turned and looked at Stiles.

"I" He paused. "Stiles, we need to go, now."

Stiles turned and looked at Jackson. "Now? Haisley, I haven't fixed my coffee." Stiles replied.

"We need to go now." He stressed.

"Wait, Callahan why does that name sound familiar?" Stiles asked as he looked over at Lex who just shrugged.

"Matt Callahan, remember my partner before you? The one you tried to accuse me of killing when you first got here? The senator was his father." Terri explained as she waited on the trio.

"Oh yeah, so what's he doing here, now?" Stiles asked.

Stiles looked at Terri and looked over at Jackson. He saw the pale color on Jackson's face. "Ok, ok, Haisley, let's go. I don't know why you are so anxious to get up there."

They walked out of the coffee shop and headed toward the elevators that would take them to the Director's Conference room for the morning meeting. Stiles stole glances at Jackson all the way up. He couldn't figure out what was making Jackson so pale and look so worried. As they stepped into the outer room they heard voices. Mrs. Anaya looked sternly at Jackson.

"You better get in there, he's fit to be tied."

Jackson handed everything to Terri and rushed in. Stiles followed, curious.

"You get her out of there, Robert, I don't give a damn what you have to do." The senator was yelling.

His secret service agents were just barely able to contain the red faced Senator. All the while, Robert Quinn was sitting in his seat, smiling.

"You seem to forget, Thomas, I am no longer the head of this agency."

"I don't give a damn. You sent her in there, you get her out."

"I can't do that. If I could, I would still be running this agency. You need to talk to Tom."

"Senator, you know I can't just pull her out of there. She's deep undercover." The Director replied taking his cue. "They would hunt her down and kill her. We're trying to avoid that."

"You get her out of that terrorist's grip and you do it now. You have 36 hours to have her out of there or I will bring down the full weight of the Senate, the House and the Presidency on this agency." He threatened.

"Senator Callahan, you have to understand," Tom started.

"No Tom, you understand. I've lost two sons to these so called wars HE," He pointed at Quinn. "feels he needs to wage. She's our only child left and I will not sit by while he has her."

"We'll see what the status is and we'll go from there." Tom replied,

"36 hours Tom, not a minute more." Callahan said.

The agents let go of him and he straightened his coat and tie. As he turned to leave, he saw Jackson standing there.

"You could have stopped this." He said to Jackson.

"I tried." He replied. "She wouldn't listen."

"That's a load of bull. She always listened to you. And what have you been doing about it since then? Sitting on your ass?"

Jackson opened his mouth to say something but then quickly shut it. Now was not the time. Not waiting for Jackson to say anything, the senator turned and walked out. As soon as they had exited, Carl, Joshua, Terri, Lex and Stiles entered the room, sat down and sighed.

"Well that was interesting." Carl said as he took his seat.

"Who exactly is he?" Stiles asked as he looked around the room.

"Senator Thomas Callahan from Virginia." Joshua explained.

"Matt and Eric's father." Stiles replied.

"Yes."

"Who is the she he is referring to and wants out of a terrorist's grip? And why did he tell say Haisley could have stopped it?"

Robert Quinn was just sitting there, thinking. Finally he decided to speak, before anyone else, namely Jackson could say anything.

"Mr. Stiles, how would you like to see your old friend Edward Duffy?"

"I wouldn't if it's all the same." He replied dryly.

"Are you completely healed? Has the doctor cleared you to return to your normal duties?"

"Yes. You should know that. He sent it over to the Director yesterday." Stiles replied.

"Well, I think seeing Duffy has just been made impossible." Quinn replied with his trademark smirk.

"Tell you what. Let's reschedule this meeting for after lunch. I need to make some calls." Tom sighed.

"I agree Director." Carl said. He stood up. "I'll go make some phone calls myself."

When they got up to walk out, Jackson motioned for Stiles and Terri to follow him. He looked at Carl and he just nodded. Nothing further needed to be said.

As soon as they were in Jackson's office, Stiles sat down and propped his feet up on the desk. Terri stood, looking at the various photos on the wall. She had never really been in his office long enough. Jackson sat down behind his desk.

"I have a feeling you're deep in this. Enlighten us Jackson. Especially if I'm about to stick my ass out on the line for a Senators daughter."

"She's not just a Senator's daughter."

"That's not the point. I'm waiting Haisley."

"You know Matt and Eric's stories. I don't have to repeat them."

"Yes."

Jackson turned his chair around and faced the pictures that lined his back cabinets. He looked at the photos on the back cabinet and didn't see the one he was looking for. He glanced up and looked on the wall.

"Terri, can you grab the one that is three to your left?" He waited till she got to the right one. "Yes, that one."

Terri took it down and looked at it before handing it to Jackson.

"She's very pretty." Terri said with a knowing smile at Jackson. She wanted so bad to say something that would comfort him. Something that would make him feel a little better. Jackson stared at it for a minute, very longingly Stiles noted, before handing it across the desk to Stiles. Terri walked over and stood behind Stiles, looking at it again.

"You look younger, you have more hair." Stiles joked.

"It was 10 years ago."

"I take it this is the her? Hey wasn't your wife still alive back then?"

"Yes and Yes."

"So who is she? And why is she in the picture?" Stiles looked up at him.

"Her name is Bailey." Terri filled in. She finally walked over to the other chair and sat down. "I had a couple of opportunities to meet her. Like that time Matt was shot outside the gate." Terri said looking at Haisley.

Stiles noticed she had a sad look in her eyes. He wondered if she missed Callahan still to this day. He didn't say anything. He would take it up with her later.

"She had just come to work for us officially a couple of months before that picture was taken. We were at a function, keeping an eye on a five star general that we suspected of siphoning funds and putting it in a slush account for Hamas."

"I thought you didn't work the field."

"I didn't. I was in the truck at the time, listening to everything. They each had wires on."

Stiles stared back down at the picture for a minute. He took in the younger Jackson, dressed in a suit with no tie. He then studied the other two men in the picture. He knew one was Matt and one was Eric. Then he studied the girl in the picture. That's what she was from the looks of it. She couldn't have been more than 18 at the time. But she looked very much like a grown up daughter of a Senator would. He remembered the look on Jackson's face. Time to start probing and get more information.

"What did your wife do back then? I'm assuming that was before she got sick."

"She worked for NSA. That was about 6 months before we discovered the cancer."

"How old was she? Bailey I mean."

"In that picture? She was 18."

Stiles looked up, shocked. "She was a little young to be working for us wasn't she?"

"Not really. She'd been working for us off the record for 2 years before that. She had just finished her Bachelors degree."  
"At 18? What is she, a genius?"

"You could say that." Jackson said as he got up and walked to the file cabinet. "Quinn needed someone to infiltrate Edward Duffy's organization. He was very new in the IRA but he was already so powerful. It had to be someone that could feed information to us so we could keep the government ahead of some of the bigger conflicts." Jackson paused and leaned back in his chair. "MI-5 had just had an agent killed that they had put in there 2 weeks before. MI-6, Interpol, everyone had had someone in at some point and they had disappeared within weeks never to be seen again. It had to be done craftily. Someone who he would take to and never suspect." He sat down in his chair and handed the file over to Stiles to look at.

Stiles opened and scanned through her basics, he stopped when he came across some pictures of Bailey and Duffy sitting in a park. He looked up at Jackson.

"They had met before?"

"Yes. He was visiting his brother at school. It happened to be the same one Bailey was attending. They sort of ran into each other on the quad."

"And he liked her."

"Very much. But she was so young and he sort of backed off for the time being. She was 16 at the time. She knew exactly who he was though. She filed it away knowing she could use it later. They would cross paths at school several times. Each time he would stop and talk to her, spend time with her. She knew he was interested. Right after she graduated, she went straight to Quinn with the information that they had met and who he was visiting."

"And once she said something, Quinn had the idea." Stiles added.

"Right. He offered her the job and she took it. It gave her a chance to bust right out of Matt and Eric's shadows. You see Matt has just started coming into his own as a States side agent. Eric was excelling in the Russian field. She didn't want to be in any of their shadows."

"But she was so young." Terri said as she took the file from Stiles and started looking at it.

"Only physically. She was 18 going on 40. So she took the assignment."

"So, how did she do it? I mean how," Terri asked as she looked up from the file. "I never got to hear this part." She didn't glance over at Stiles. She knew he'd be curious and ask questions later.

"She did her research. She had someone from the chief of stations office there watching him at all times. They learned his schedule and she took if from there." Jackson paused and looked reflective. He got up and walked to the window that overlooked the courtyard. "She was sitting outside of a café in Belfast. Right around the time she knew that he would be there. She put herself in his view and he remembered her, naturally. He sat down with her and struck up a conversation."

"He knew her age, right? And he didn't think it was a set up? He had to be suspicious. Did he background check her?" Stiles asked.

"While she was sitting with him. But she had the foresight to have such a deep cover."

"She didn't really need it did she? I mean seriously, she hadn't been with the Agency that long had she?" Terri asked.

"She wouldn't take a chance. I'm telling you, she's smarter than Quinn ever thought of being."

"And how long has she been there now?"

"8 years." Carl said as he walked in.

"And Duffy has never seen through it?" Stiles asked as he turned to look at Carl.

"Not that he's ever shown." Carl replied as he walked over to Jackson's desk and sat down on the corner edge.

"And she's been feeding information to us all this time?" Stiles questioned.

"Yes. And never once has it been wrong." Terri said as she glanced up from the file. "She gave us the information to catch the men who robbed that bank. She was the reason we knew about Stavro."

Stiles stopped and looked up at Jackson. "Is it possible that he knows and is feeding her information?"

"I don't think so." Jackson paused. It seemed like it was a struggle to get the next words out. "He's in love with her. I don't think he has even ever considered it."

"Seriously, we have to consider that he met her when she was in college. I really bet the thought never crossed his mind."

"Well that would explain it. So why after 8 years is her father so upset about the whole situation? He had to have known what she was up to."  
"He got a phone call the other day. Duffy proposed to Bailey." Lex said as he and Joshua walked in.

"Ahhhh, and the good Senator has had enough." Stiles added.

"That's what we're thinking. After all the good senator can't have a daughter married to a known IRA terrorist." Joshua replied.

"So what do we do?" Stiles asked as he took another look at the photograph in his hand.

"We go in and get her out." Carl said as he looked at the group.

"He'll track her down. He's not stupid." Jackson reasoned. "We'll have to make it look like she's dead."

"We have orders to black bag him." Carl sighed. "Interpol wants him and they don't want to wait. If we take her, we take him."

"Wait a minute." Stiles paused and got up, looking at both men. "After 8 years, don't you think she might have an attachment to him?" Stiles asked. "Seriously, she might not want to leave him."

Jackson excused himself for a minute. Stiles looked at Carl.

"What did I say?"

"She couldn't give a rats ass about Duffy." Carl started to say something else and then paused.

"What?" Stiles asked. "Am I missing something?"

"As usual Mr. Stiles," Joshua paused and started to say something else, but a look from Terri stopped him.

"There is a paramilitary team meeting up with you in Belfast. Duffy has an estate in the country. They will have the man count and all other relevant information waiting on you when you get there."

"So we just get to waltz in there and take her?"

"No, you get to waltz in there and take her and Duffy. She'll make it easy for you to get them both out without much if any interference. You just have to do it. The commander will give her the code phrase so she'll know it's us. She'll respond long as there is no one else in the house. If there is, she'll let you know."

"This sounds too easy." Stiles replied sarcastically.

"This scenario was been expected for 8 years. She knew the code and got the information where it needed to go. I think she's been ready and waiting for the chance to come home." Carl said with a smile.

Jackson met Stiles at the top of the building on the helicopter sight a couple of hours later.

"Take care of her Stiles."

Stiles nodded at Jackson and hopped into the helicopter. As soon as he was secured in his seat, it took off. Jackson did the mental calculation. She should be back stateside in 36 hours. He pulled out his cell phone when the helicopter was out of range.

"36 hours and she should be back. They are leaving to get her now." He informed the caller and snapped his phone shut.


End file.
